joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
TOCOJBWA
Summary The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance is an alliance of overpowered characters formed by Yxz, HOSTLESS, Chucky (Super Exaggerated), Daniel (Wanked) and King (Infinitely Double Downplayed). The members that joined the alliance after it was founded are Jen (Wanked). Godzilla (Omniexaggerated), Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed, The Undeniable Absolute, The Final Pam Jr. and A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease. Powers and Stats Tier: BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO TIERZ!!! BEYOND ANY 'POTENCE' (STARPOTENCE, GOKUPOTENCE) I STILL DON'T NEED NO TIERZ.... | Can't even be tiered properly at -∞% of his power. It is at a point where every victory against it is a lie and the people who "killed him" are fakers. | Daniel does not need tiers, he is the one who boundlessly transcends it beyond everything and nothing. | Beyond anyone who claims to be stronger than Yxz, Chucky needs no tiers, DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY ALL HAIL CHUCKY | This category has become irrelevant. Godzilla can't be tiered at -Transfinity of his power. | Same as Daniel | Ineffable | AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | Don't Need no terz | ''BEYOND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF I DON'T NEED NO MEGAHYPERSUPERULTRA TIERZ +++++++++++... (Insert a number of pluses so high it cannot even be attempted to be described by anything at all).l 'AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l ''' Name: The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Origin: After The Paradox happened, Daniel and HOSTLESS teamed up, along with Yxz and Chucky to create this somewhat Power Rangers-ish team. (It's more like The Avengers, Justice League and S.H.I.E.L.D, but whatever.) Gender: Literally all founders are male, though some females are bound to join. Age: Created in 2018 Classification: Alliance Powers and Abilities: powerlisting.wikia.com/, jokepowerlisting.wikia.com/, omnipowerlisting.wikia.com/, alepowerlisting.wikia.com/, Ale-Cartoon Physical Characteristics, Abnormal Being Physical Characteristics, Alefinite Strength, Alefinite amount of powers from every fiction, non-fiction, etc. | Powers? I have no use for such concept. | He's beyond the concept of powers, but in case you wanted to see some of his powers, here they are: Unquestionable Danielpotence, Danielscience, Danielpresence, Reality Warping, Kool-Aid Manipulation, Everything Manipulation, Nothing Manipulation, Manipulation Manipulation, Magic, Creation, Transformation, True Immortality, Playing The Fiddle, Paradox Manipulation, Everything else I didn't mention here and danielfinitely beyond. (Danielfinitely danieltuple downplayed and lowballed beyond danielfinitely beyond) | Can the Aleverse handle that many words | Too strong for powers. He doesn't need any powers. | Same as Daniel | Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Fear Induscement (Was able to disintegrate a Tier 1-A character by just crossing his arms and his King Engine wasnt even revved up.), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Power Breaking (Has been stated multiple times that the manipulation of Spacetime does not affect him nor does any power in any instance), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Defense (Any thing that tries to cross his path will die instantly without him even doing anything, A Tier 3-A character was obliterated into nonexistence when the character was just 200 Billion Lightyears away from him), Incomprehensibly Ineffably Impossibly Absolute Attack (His King Engine when revved up can cause an inevitable seizure to any opponent on a range beyond infinity, and this is him casually without doing anything else.), Limited Space-time Manipulation (His normal punches were far more powerful than the Big-Bang as stated by ONE), Power Nullification (This just happens instantly and has a more drastic effect when his King Engine is revved up, it dosent matter if your power cannot be nullified or you can counterattack the nullification, it will just happen and instantaneously.), Zero-Shotting (Capable of not doing anything and still defeat his opponent without doing anything. Indomitable Will, Immune to NLF, Immune to PIS, Immune to Omnipotence, Immune to Powers Beyond Omnipotence and such | Everything and nothing that is thinkable and unthinkable | www.powerlisting.wikia.com and EVERY OTHER POWER IMPOSSIBLE TO THINK AND TO THINKlBEYOND BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TECHNO AND I STILL DON'T NEED NO TIERZ | Does not need powersl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Attack Potency: Regularly spins the Aleverse on his pinkie, BEYOND IMPOSSIBlE TO DEFINE, BEYOND TXAEBEADAADBAAAOM I DON'T NEED NO ATTACK POTENCY | Irrelevant. Far too irrelevant. | Daniel casually erased that concept with his pinkie. | KILLS ANYONE WHO TRIES TO HARM YXZ, DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Blasts this category down. | Same as Daniel | Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Attack Potency (He dosent even attack yet his Opponents just die instantaneously.) | AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | JUST STOP TRYINGl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' Speed: I DON'T NEED NO SPEED!!!!! | B E Y O N D T H E S P E E D L I M I T ! | Daniel casually did Danielfinity^Danielfinity tours around Everything, nothing and the Omninternet in less than -Danielfinity^Danielfinity planck jiffies. | FASTER THAN ALL OF YOU STUPID JBW DOENT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Far too fast for the eyes to see. | Same as Daniel. | Was said to be Ineffably Beyond Immeasurable but in reality King surpasses the concept of Speed itself and becomes Ineffably Beyond True Instantl l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | 2 FAST 4 Ul ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Lifting Strength: I DON'T NEED NO LIFTING STRENGTH | Far, far too irrelevant. | Daniel casually lifted waaaaay more than Danielfinity^Danielfinity Omninternets with his pinkie with absolutely no effort. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Look! He's lifting this category just by not existing. That's how irrelevant this is to him at this point. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Beyond the Concept of Lifting Strength this is due to the fact he dosent need to lift objects as his King Engine also affects inanimate or non-sentient beings.l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | lol no one caresl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Striking Strength: I DON'T NEED NO STRIKING STRENGTH!!!!! | Beyond Striking Strength. | Daniel casually touched the Everything, nothing and the Omninternet with his pinkie and it erased itself in less than a planck jiffy | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Strikes this useless category down. | Same as Daniel. | Same as APl AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | more than Max loll ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Durability: I DON'T NEED NO DURABILITY!!!!! | LoOk, Ma! He'S tAnKiNg DuRaBiLiTy ItSeLf! | Daniel is waaaaay more durable than Danielfinity^Danielfinity^Danielfinity Nokias. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | Unstoppable. No matter what you do, no matter what you try, no metter how much you throw, he will bounce back up. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Irrelevant, no one can come close to him due to his King-Enginel AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | THERE'S NOTHING ''ANYONE ''CAN DO TO HURT THIS THINGl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Stamina: Infinite and beyond (Just leave it at that) | Varies on who or what he takes over. | Daniel never gets tired. Ever. | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | He never runs out of energy ever. | Same as Daniel. | Ineffably Irrelevantl GOD OF MEMES++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities) | see tierz | pretty highl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Range: I DON'T NEED NO RANGE!!!! | Omnidirectional. | His weakest attack travels Everything, nothing and the Omninternet in waaaay less than -Danielfinity^Danielfinity planck jiffies. | DOESNT METTER HE IS CHUCKY | He at -Transfinity of his power can shoot down Danielmooalefinite Aleverses. | Same as Daniel. | Range does not apply to King Engine, it just happens no matter where you are or when you are.l AT THE VERRY LEAST INEFFABLE THE GOD OF MEMES MEMETIC I DON'T NEED NO TIERS++++++++ (Everything Infinity, Alefinity, maxfinity, moofinity, Pewdipiefinity, and all the other infinities and Potences) | see tierz | AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' 'Standard Equipment: Chainsaw, Shoulder Cannon, Laser Gun, Bullets, Missiles | He has it all. | Kool-Aid, everything else that I didn't mention and danielfinitely^danielfinitely beyond. | A knife, A hockey stick, A voodoo doll, and everything else from the Child's play franchise | He doesn't need equipment to take you out. | Same as Daniel. | Glasses and Video Games | Anything, because she is Pam Jr. | ''N/A, the concept of equipment doesn't make sense to it as it already has everything it needsl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Intelligence: YOU DARE QUESTION THE INTELLECT OF AN ENTIRE TEAM!? Notable Attacks/Techniques: Chainsaw Skills, Part Detatchment, Rips out spines, Burns down anything he feels like, head smashing | Possession, SCREW YOUR POWERS | Kool-Aid | DOESNT MATTER HE IS CHUCKY | He doesn't need to have any techniques. | Same as Daniel | Inferno State, Cog Binder, King Engine, Ultimate Hellfire Wavemotion Cannon, Ultra Spiral Incinerate, Machine Gun Blow, Jet Drive Arrow, Heart-Blast Release Fist, Tiger Fang True Fist, Ultimate Fist of the Yatagarasu, Abandonment, Monster Calamity God Slayer Fist, Omni-God Slayer Ascending Attack, Omni-God Slayer Instant Attack, Dark Hell Assassination, True Upgrade, Explosive Fury, Clockwork, Transfer, Genocide, Divine Flashing Slash of Karma Wind, Uncontainable Nuclear Reaction Dive | See powers | everything and nothingl ''AT LEAST SENERITY ITSELF!!! POSSIBLY HIGHER THAN THAT!!! STRONGER THAN HIS GUARDIANS THAT'S FOR SURE!!+++l '' '''Key: Yxz | HOSTLESS | Daniel (Wanked) | Chucky (Super Exaggerated) | Godzilla (Omniexxaggerated) | Jen (Wanked) | King (Infinitely Double Downplayed) | Orror SANESS (Eggagerated)- All Infinity Max downplayed (Senerity) and (Dust Form) | The Final Pam Jr. | A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease | The Undeniable Absolute Others Notable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Gallery Logan.jpeg|Logan is terrified Category:Characters Category:Alliances Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:The Strongest Character on this Wiki Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something Category:Makes Logan Paul look like Rainbow Dash (Downplayed) Category:Makes A Character Specifically made to defeat every character on this wiki and all others with ease run in terror Category:Makes Vegito(exaggerated?¿) the most weakest character to have ever existed Category:Makes Skodwarde the Almighty look like Naruto Uzumaki (Downplayed) Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Hax Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Gods Category:God Category:Gods beyond gods beyond beyond being Beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond beyond Being Beyond Anything Beyond omnipotents Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:The Overpowered Characters of Joke Battles Wiki Alliance Category:TOCOJBWA Category:TOCOJBWA Members Category:The saviors of the wiki Category:The Most Badass Team Ever Category:Teams Category:The Undeniable Absolute of this Wiki Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:A Category:B Category:C Category:D Category:E Category:F Category:G Category:H Category:I Category:J Category:K Category:L Category:M Category:N Category:O Category:P Category:Q Category:R Category:S Category:T Category:U Category:V Category:W Category:X Category:Y Category:Z Category:Stomps all of My Little Pony Category:Non-Exaggerated, Exaggerated, Double Exaggerated, Beyond Exaggerated, etc. Manipulation Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:Movie Characters Category:Makes The Final Pam regret her existence